Silent Bird
by Lauka2
Summary: On a normal Gotham Night, Damian hears an alarm and goes to investigate, hoping to get some good action in. Only, the case is weirder than he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I'm back after a long time with a story  
And I would love feedback.

I have been out of the game for a long time, because depression and shit, but now i'm back!

Also I don't have word so I use a program that doesn't have English grammar correction, so spelling mistakes are going to be a thing, i'm so sorry.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sounds of Gotham were as strong as they always had been as Damian jumped across rooftops. He could hear sirens, cars, blimps, sometimes he could hear the blaring music of a store.  
He stopped on one building and sat down, trying to listen.  
He needed some action, the night had been too slow. He could see his breath as he breathed out.

Suddenly, an alarm blared behind him. He rushed to the sound, ready to punch someone's face in. When he arrived he saw the shop owner looked utterly confused. The man was mumbling to himself, scratching his head.

Damian saw jumped down to survey closer, he wasn't in the mood for human conversation at that moment. He snuck in and looked around.

It was a grocery store, closing up for the night juding by the curtains in front of some of the wares. He couldn't determine exactly what was stolen, shelves hadn't been restocked after the day's business.  
He went to the back and looked around. He found the cause of the alarm, the money safe had been broken in to. It hadn't been emptied however. Who would ever get to the money and not take it all, he thought as he took a closer look. He couldn't see any clues to how someone might've triggered the alarm but not have the store owner see or hear them. He walked out to look for more clues.  
The loading door was opened. Pretty sure trucks don't come in at this time, he thought to himself and went over.

The doors to the truck loading sites were noisy and took a while to open. If anyone stole anything, it would be the worst door to go through, it would've alerted the store owner, or anyone still there, immediately. But yet it seemed like that had been the escape route of the thief. He walked out and looked around, but by now he knew the thief had to be far away.

Except he heard the sound of an apple bite, loud and clear. Someone nearby was chewing loudly, and he decided to investigate. He snuck as close as he could and stuck his head, seeing a cloaked figure gulfing down the apple, along with chucking down a liquid meal replacement. In their arms were a bag with a few groceries, it seemed, and he could only guess the money as well.

The person was panting, but it sounded weird to him. Like someone just blew air through a tube. He went closer slowly. They gulfed down precooked chicken and pepperoni. He looked them over to get a better look, to know what to expect. It was a small slim girl about his age he would have to guess. The cloak made it hard to see.

She began coughing and drank more. She was hidden between two metal garbage bins. He just now noticed that, she was soundless. He saw her cough and punch her chest, but nothing came out. No sound from her mouth or noise from her fist.

Suddenly, she stopped everything and looked straight at him. Her eyes widened and she put her a mask on, it had been hanging around her neck. Damian sprung into action but she flew up to a nearby building. Damian frowned and shot his grappling gun to get up. He saw her running away, tight grip on the bag.

He pondered for a moment why she didn't just fly away, like she had one the ground. He was slowly catching up to her as they ran, until she took a sharp turn and jumped over a busy Gotham street, again flying. She landed safely on the other side and looked back at him before running again. The street was too wide for him to grapple to the other side, and going down to the street and crossing would take too long. He yelled out angrily, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

Instead he went back to the store, the store owner had gone back inside. After a small conversation, maybe a small threat here and there, he got a copy of the security footage.  
A long night was ahead looking through the footage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Welcome to chapter 2!

I'm always up for criticism as long as you're civil about it.

I also don't have a proper writing program to catch spelling mistakes, so if you find any please point them out too!

English is also not my first language, i have spoken it for like a decade but there might still be some errors here and there, please be civil about such things too.

Please note that some chapters will be longer than others, all depends on how much plot I have planned for each chapter.

* * *

The security footage had so far given little results. No one on the tapes, as far as Damian could see, fit what he saw with the girl in the alleyway.

While he knew he had only seen so little of her, but he knew he could do it, he was raised to be able to. But so far, after hours upon hours of searching, scanning ever single frame, he still hadn't found anything. No sleep for hours, his eyes and head hurt.

All he'd done after coming home was change from his Robin costume to civillian and then go to the cave to check out the footage.

"Master Damian?" he heard a voice from behind. The family butler, he groaned internally to himself. "no luck yet, I presume?" he walked closer and picked up an energy drink. A habit Damian had regretfully picked up from Drake.

"Correct Pennyworth, was there something you wanted?" he kept staring at the screen.

"Yes indeed, it is getting quite late," he said and took away a few more cans. Damian felt his pride die a little more each time he saw a new can. Damn Drake and the devil's drink he had gotten Damian hooked on.

"I am doing quite fine," he said. His body betrayed him and he had to surpress a yawn without his face cracking up. He just needed a few more hours to find a single clue. "I do not need sleep."

"I can assure Master Damian, everyone needs sleep, even the Wayne family." Damian noticed he had a small plastic bag with empty cans in by this time. "The footage will be here tomorrow, and your mind will be clearer." Damian turned around to look at the elderly man. Then he yawned. His body betrayed him once more. He sighed in annoyance. "School also starts in a few hours."

"I'm aware, Pennyworth." Damian shut off the security footage and got up from the chair. Alfred kept standing there, looking at him to make sure he really did head to bed. "Where is father? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Surprisingly, Master Bruce went to bed a whole hour ago, he'll be getting a whole four hours of sleep tonight, Gotham's criminals beware." Alfred began walking out and Damian followed. The transtition of the Bat cave to the Wayne Manor living room never failed to amaze him, even after having lived in it for a few years.

The dark cold cave, with it's echoing sounds of fottsteps, the bats and dripping water, was a polar opposite to the warmth of the living room with his warm colours and furniture. Although at this time, everything was dark and clad in the dark blue hues of night.

One thing he had gotten used to, was the style of his room. Although he knew his room was on the larger side, it almost paled at his the one he had with the League of Shadows. He didn't know which one he liked more, although he seemed to feel more at home here. He got dressed for bed and laid down.

Soon he felt something in his bed, weighing down the end of his bed. He heard his dog Titus move around in circles for a few seconds before laying down as well, lightly smacking his lips in content. Soon after, Damian's eyes closed and he was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

School dragged by for Damian, it did most days. He didn't need to pay attention. They never taught anything he didn't know, or needed to know. By the time the bell had finished ringing, Damian was out the door.

He wanted to go home and look the tapes over more, but had another idea on the way. Pennyworth was waiting outside the school, Damian told Alfred he was gonna call him when he needed a pick up, he had other plans for the day.

There was a small chance that the culprit would return to the crime scene, for whatever reason. Also another chance to check out the scene once more. There had to be clues.

It took about half an hour to get there, and Damian was happy to see the place was open, although the owner stood outside and looked around. Damian had never felt so secure. The store seemed lively, he guessed the store owner hadn't made it public what happened.

Damian only had a little money in his pocket, he had to find a small item to buy to look less suspicious. He went to the dairy section and looked it over. He had no idea what kids his age would ge around buying. Other than chips and soda, things that didn't particularly fall into his tastes. As he looked the items over he felt a someone gently poke his shoulder.

When he turned around he saw a small girl looking at him, signalling she wanted to get to where he was standing. He took a step to the side, she gave a small smile and a headbow in thanks.

Her hair was strawberry blond and she had a chubby-ish nose with a mole under her right eye. She picked out a few items then looked upwards. She went to stand on the cooler system and picked out a yoghurt.

Once she came down, she looked at Damian and smiled again. Then she walked away. Damian went back to look at the wares. Something about her seemed ever so slightly familiar, he picked out a drinkable yoghurt and looked after her. She was going through the store, holding a basket that seemed to big and heavy for her. On her back was a large bag, he presumed for the wares she'd purchased.

When she went up to the register he followed. When it was her turn, he noticed she pulled out a small piece of paper that she handed to person behind the counter.

"Oh hey Diane," the person smiled as they took the note. They hummed and nodded, then got a few items behind them. Mild pain killers, for headaches. The Girl took out her wallet and counted out the cash. "here you go sweetie," the clerk smiled and rung the whole thing up. They told the price and she paid. She gave a smile and began packing everything away.

Damian paid for his yoghurt pretty quickly. He had been in the store long enough, but hadn't found anything. The girl put on her bag and seemed to fall back slightly, surprised by the shift in weight, Damian pushed her back. She turned back, bowed her head and smiled. He saw her hands move.

"Thank you" she was signing. It had been a while since Damian had to use his sign language, but he guessed now was as good as ever.

"No problem" he just signed back, she stared at him wide-eyed, before just nodding and walking away, looking back at him constantly. He frowned a bit and began drinking his yoghurt. He might come back this evening to ask more questions. He sighed, another long night was ahead.

* * *

Diane was surprised that evening as she went to get eat dinner with her parents. Her favourite dish was on the table, as well as soda. She didn't remember it being her birthday twice a year. She sat down and looked at her mother confused. Nothing was said as her mother poured the tomoato sauce with meat on her plate, along with scoops of rice. Nothing but a smile on her face. She kissed Diane's hair and began taking for herself.

Diane couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much food on her plate. She ate slowly, but made sure to scoop up as much as possible. She choked once and her mom patted her back.

"Oh honey there's no rush tonight," she smiled at Diane. Diane looked back and coughed again. "it's a family dinner tonight, just take it slowly okay?" Diane juse nodded and began eating smaller bites.

She was allowed to finish her plate, then another, and another half until she was completely full. Her parents cleared the table, and Diane just looked at them. Then her mother came to her and sat down next to her. She pulled out her phone and wrapped an arm around Diane, showing the picture.

"See this honey? Wouldn't this necklacee look good on mommy's neck?" she asked and zoomed in. Diane looked, the necklace was silver with blue gems in it. She didn't know gems very well, but she liked the combination. She nodded and looked closer. Her mother swiped to the next picture, it was the front of a store, a jewelry store. Diane's heart sank just a little bit. She knew what was coming next.

"I know I had you go out last night, but could you go out again tonight? I promise it'll be the last one this week." Diane looked at her mom's face. She just nodded and her mother made a happy noise, kissing her cheek. "Aw, thank you honey," She gave her a little piece of paper, the address of the store. Diane nodded again and got up.

She walked to her room and put on her outfit. It always took a few minutes, adjusting and remembering how to put everything on proper. She put the mask up and opened the window. It was becoming winter slowly, and night fell quicker and quicker. She looked at her phone, she needed to fnd a route to the shop. She wrote the directions down and put her phone on her bedside table.

Then she went into the falling night.

* * *

This story is set in the Young Justice Universe, not the 80's comic, but the cartoon that came out in 2010, but I couldn't put Damian as a character in that.

Since I don't know how many of you have watched the show, i'll try to naturally explain things in the story, or have notes in the aftermath, with short explanations.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter!

Not much to say this time, but I hope you enjoy!

Damian entered the watchtower and was met with the other people on the team. Only a few people were there, the ones who were left after everyone else had been assigned, and Damian, who had just arrived because Drake had the audacity to mock him for not catching the grocery store thief.

Drake had gotten what came for him, although it had not been enough for Damian to get grounded and reprimanded, again. Tim had gotten his mission over the intercom while they were en route to the Zeta Tubes.

He was teaming up with his boyfriend, Ferros, to apprehend a squad of intergang members wreaking havoc in downtown Gotham. While Damian wouldn't have minded to go with them to punch out a few people, the constant flirtings from Drake's boyfriend usually proved too much to handle for him. Ferros in general proved too much for Damian to handle.

So now he was there, getting assigned to bust up a weapons shipment going out of Gotham and further out the country.

The team consisted of him, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Nightwing. They were briefed quickly. The shipment was leaving in two hours from the briefing, and Superman had suspected it was Lex who was behind it. After getting the basic information, they set off via Zeta tube as near as they could to the harbor.

Miss Martian and Beast boy went their own route, ahead of Nightwing and Robin, as the two could fly and camouflage.

"Excited for tonight?" Nightwing asked as they jumped over roof tops.

"As excited as normal, why do you ask Grayson?" Damian gave another jump.

"I hear you've been having trouble lately." Dick smiled. "Red Robin even said it annoyed you enough to fight him for mentioning it." they landed on another rooftop, the harve was close and they began slowing down.

"It's nothing I can handle and I merely told Drake to mind his own business." Damian stopped up and looked around. The harbor was currently silent.

#Are you in range?# Miss Martian's voice sounded in his head. It was not something he particularly enjoyed, but he couldn't deny the advantage of having almost intracable communication.

#We're in range Miss Martian, have you and Beast Boy located the shipment?# Nightwing jumped down from the roof, Damian again followed suit.

#We have located a group guarding a shipment that was not authorized# Nightwing nodded at that.

#We'll join you shortly, send us a mental image and we'll be on our way# seconds after he said that, the number of the loading dock was projected into their mind and they went off.

"So, handling it by yourself? Gotten any new leads?"

"There was a jewel store that got robbed within a a few blocks of the grocery place, no one heard the alarm go off and the Gotham police didn't dispatch in time." Damian looked around while talking, his voice as low as possible.

"No surprise there." Nightwing gave a small smile, they were getting close to the loading dock. "But you think it's the same girl?"

"I took the security footage, I saw her briefly." Nightwing stopped him. He motioned to be silent and to go up, they'd reached the loading dock. A few grunts were walking around, guns at the ready.

#Miss Martian, are you and Beast Boy in position?# Nightwing looked the dock over. Damian tried to tune the conversation out, he didn't succeed.

#Confirmative.# Damian looked up and vaguely saw the air move, Miss Martian in camoflage mode. At the other side of the dock, a small green bird flew around. Right underneath, Damian saw the girl and his muscles tensed. She was walking around, scouting.

#Damian?# the sound of his name made him snap his head towards Nightwing. #You were talking over us#

#Didn't think that was possible in a psychic conversation, I wasn't thinking anything# He began turning his head away again.

#Damian, the human mind is a lot more complicated than you think, you can't stop your brain from thinking there's always gonna be something-# Miss Martian began explaining.

#There wasn't anything.# Damian cut her off.

#Damian-#

#the shipment!# Beast Boy's voice interrupted. #There's a truck coming.# the bird flew closer to the truck coming in. the girl turned her head and began jogging over.

#Damian, let's move to a get a better view.# Nightwing motioned and Damian followed when he went.

"Oi!" A grunt screamed. Nightwing quickly duck behind a container and Damian did the same. "Oi girlie!" they looked over the edge, and the girl from the grocery store looked over at the grunt. "Yeah it's you i'm talking to, could you do a sweep? We don't want any interference with this, or the boss is gonna have our asses."

The girl nodded and a gust of wind shot her into the air. Damian looked after her, that must've been how she escaped him. That was the last thought he got to make before they made eye contact, and the girl threw her hands towards them.

Nightwing pushed Damian out of the way, and a second later the container was flung back by a force of air. The girl jumped down, speeding towards them like a bullet, when Beast Boy grabbed her and smacked her to the ground. Miss Martian began levitating grunts, breaing their guns and knocking them out.

#G-guys, something's wrong!# Beast Boy's voice sounded over the mind link, he sounded desperate. Damian looked over and saw Beast Boy standing in the middle of the dock, human, the girl holding him by the shirt, up in the air.

"Beast Boy!" Miss martian screeched out, flying towards them. The girl looked at her and snapped her fingers. A loud boom sounded and sent Miss Martian off course.

#Robin, get Beast boy, Miss Martian you need to keep the truck away from the boat, the shipment can't escape!# Nightwing yelled over the mind link and charged the grunts. As he Ran, Damian looked at the girl, who was shooting air all over, trying to hit either Miss Martian or Nightwing. She was nicely distracted, till holding onto Beast Boy, who tried his best to get out of her grasp. Damian managed to sneak to her back and jumped at her.

He kicked her in the back and she stumbled forward. She let go of Beast Boy who ran off, going to hide. She turned around and aimed a kick in his face. He stopped it with his arm and grabbed her shin, throwing her away. Her back slammed into a container and he could only hear a small wheeze from her.

She charged at him, sending a pressure wave at him. He flew back, but managed to land on his feet and attack her. Her fighting was clumsy, it seemed like she stumbled over her own feet at times. Her focus was on the shipment, Damian determined and got a little smirk on his face.

As soon as he did, he heard an angry roar come from her, and a second after he couldn't breath. Her hand was stretched out and her eyes were wide, she stared at him in anger. He grabbed his throat, trying to breathe, but couldn't before his vision blacked out.

"Robin!" the one Diane knew was Nightwing shouted. It was getting out of hand, things were going south fast and there was no way the whole shipment has getting through. She looked over at the truck and flung her hand. She cleaved the truck in half, cutting the top off. She had to be quick, she was the only one left standing, and she needed to get something through.

The Martian came charging at her, but Diane avoided her and sent her flying into a container. Nightwing jumped at her, she simpl used her power to smack him down mid air. She had no time for any of it.

When she reached the truck, she jumped in and grabbed a case.

"If all else fails" she replayed the order she had been given, "there is two things you must get through." she grabbed the other and ran off, getting on a speed boat nearby. One of the hired men had arrived in it, and stupidly left his keys. She turned it on quickly and sped off. Her throat clenched as she thought of the truck, the shipment, her failure.

She wasn't looking forward to coming home that night.

Damian came too slowly, hearing Nightwing talking at him. He groaned and sat up a burning feeling in his chest.

"Hey Damian, are you okay?"

"I was knocked out by having all air sucked out of my lungs, i'm doing great Grayson." Damian looked around. The grunts were tied of and Miss Martian was cleaning up what she could. Beast Boy was sitting nearby, just looking at his hands. He was still human. "What happened to you Logan?" Damian asked and got up.

"I-I don't know, I-i was on her and she, I don't know what she did but, she took away my powers." he was shaking a little bit. Miss Martian finished up and came over, holding the boy close. "What if it's permanent?" he asked.

"We don't know what this is Beast Boy, try to keep positive." Nightwing said to calm him. "We need to get these weapons to a safe place, and see if anything else was in the transport," Nightwing saighed, "the girl got off with two cases, let's just hope it's normal guns." Damian sighed and went over to the truck.

"Did you say Cases, Grayson?" Damian looked the truck over.

"As far as I could tell, yeah." Nightwing came over and looked over as well. "I see the problem, nothing but wodden crates." he sighed and cracked one open.

"Guess she did get away with something important." Damian looked over at Miss Martian, she was holding Beast Boy, kissing his hair softly. Damian gave a small groan, it was gonna be a long report, and a long day once the rest of the team found out he was knocked out.

Hey, thank you for reading!

I just wanna say I do have a deviantart, on which my name is still lauka2, and there you can find refs of my characters

Ferro is another OC, and this is the first time I actually made their hero name, but I kinda like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter chapter this time  
focused on Diane.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She sat in her room, hugging herself. Her back was pressed against the wall.

Just a few minutes prior, she had been sent to her room by her mother. A man had come by, her mother called Mr. Luthor. Lex Luthor, Diane knew him, his name at the very least.

Her parents worked for him, Diane also worked for him. They were in debt, she helped pay it off whenever she offered to help him with weapons shipments or other odd tasks. Diane didn't care, he didn't hurt her, she didn't know what the weapons were for. She slumped down, curling up more.

She could hear their voices faintly, her parents were apologizing, she'd failed on the last mission. She didn't catch any of the words, she didn't care, she knew what would come once they were done. Yelling, lots and lots of yelling.

The moon shone in through her window, and she looked out. It was a rare night, not a single cloud was in the sky. Only the vast emptiness of the night sky. No stars, the city lights outshone them, hid them.

She wanted out. She wanted to run. Her parents were still talking on the other side of the door. She got up slowly, going to her closet. She put on her uniform, her mask and hood. Carefully, she put on the leggings and looked in the mirror. It always covered her, only her eyes could be seen through it.

Everything else was covered, nothing could be seen, only she could feel it. She walked over to her window and opened it as slowly and quietly as possible. The cold Gotham air hit her face, it was fresh. It smelled as awful as ever, but she had gotten used to it. She looked over at the bedside table, at her phone. It was an old hand me down, years old, and she only had it to text her parents when they were talking, or when they wanted her home.

She took it and put it in her sleeve, small straps and pockets were right at the end of the sleeve, usually she had lock picks and other small things in there, but one was big enough for her phone. She snuck out, her whole body tingled, her hands were shaking. Whatever yelling was coming for her, was not gonna any better from her sneaking out. But she needed it, the air, the cool, the freedom.

She ran over the roof tops, shooting herself up higher and higher, as high as possible. She stopped n top of a skyscraper, not even the stench of the alleyways reached up here, stars were more visible. The building was cool against her back as she sat down. She sat down, hugging her knees. She would hear cars, sirens and helicopters flying around. Gotham was never silent.

Diane closed her eyes. It was the most silence she could get. Her parents would find out she was gone, she had ran off, escaped. Luthor would leave, they would call her home, and she would be punished like the awful child she was. Maybe she would deserve the yelling, maybe she would deserve not getting dinner.

Maybe she deserved it all. She hugged her knees tighter. She kept silent, just listening to the sounds of the city.

She'd sat for a few minutes when the phone vibrated in her sleeve. She took it out slowly.

"Come home" it was a simple and short message. She had been gone for a whole ten minutes. Ten minutes of peace, just her and the city noises. If she had gone out further, maybe gotten something for her parents, she should've done it, it would've helped.

She went in her window and changed back. As she entered the living room, she saw Lex Luthor was still there. He looked at her, and her parents were out of sight she could hear them in the kitchen. Luthor had the faintest of smiles on his face.

Next to him, stood a tall woman. As Diane made eye contact with her, her vision blurred. The world began spinning and she fell against the wall.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
If you ever wanna see what Diane looks like, I have a deviantart account of the same name lauka2, where I post art and stuff.

I'll also be working on a cover for this, just because I can.

Also, thank you to everyone who comments, reviews, everything.  
It means a whole lot to me as this is the first time in a long time I have actually written something like this.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!  
New Chapter out  
Please note, as usual, I don't have a writing program that can detect spelling mistakes in English.  
English is also not my native tongue, so anything that's written weird is a result from that.

Reviews and critiques are always welcome, as well as pointing out inconsistencies in characterization.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Diane jumped from building to building, going over the mission in her head again and again. She had to infiltrate a smaller weapons manufacturer, find out when their next weapons shipment was going out, and report back to Luthor, directly.

It was a small up and coming business, but it seemed it was still enough to make Luthor worry. Diane didn't question it, she had to impress Luthor, this was a good chance to do it. She'd had too many failures recently, small and big, she needed this chance.

Her throat tightened and she took a deep shaky breath. The building was in sight. She stopped up and looked around. There was cameras all over, she needed to be aware of their was a small three story building, she could see figures moving around inside by the windows.

She took another deep breath and got a running start. As she reached the end of the building she was standing on, she shot herself as high as she could into the air, and controlled her floating to land on top of the building. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She pulled out a small map, a layout of the place. She needed to find the main office, and get to the computer.

According to schedules Luthor had managed to obtain, there wasn't going to be any people in that office for a while. Another deep breath and her heart began beating more regularly again. She walked over to the edge and attached a rope to the roof edge. When it was properly secured, she slid down as silently and carefully as she could. She stopped at the middle of the window. No cameras were in sight. She reeled her hand back and clenched it to a fist. When her fist hit the surface of the window, shattering it, she spread her hand to a palm and a gust of wind carried the glass inside. The shards fell silently as they shattered. She took another deep breath and swung inside.

The hard part was done, now she just had to stop the alarm before it could alert anyone, and get the data. She pulled her mask down and took a deep breath. Time to start the operation for real.

* * *

"God this is so boring" Impulse whined whole trying to keep his voice down. Nothing had happened for hours he felt. He didn't know exactly, his costume wasn't outfitted with a clock, and there weren't any near.

He'd already completed multiple runs around the building, both inside and outside. And he'd seen nothing. Now he was just waiting for Bumble Bee to come back to report if she'd seen anything. He couldn't get into vents like she could, and vibrating his head into one multiple times didn't sound appealing. Although, at this with so little activity, he almost wanted to do it.

He thought back to the mission briefing, trying to find a loophole that would let him do more patrols, even without Bumble Bee reporting in.

* * *

 _"Earlier this week, a man working under Luthor was captured, and we extracted information" Aqualad had informed them at the mission briefing. "Luthor is sending someone to go get shipping details from an up and coming weapons manufacturer, we need to make sure he doesn't get them"_

 _"And why's that?" Impulse had asked._

 _"If Luthor gets the shipping dates, he can sabotage them, and if he sabotages enough he can drive the competition out, or even take the company in, which give him another way to ship out under the nose of the government" Aqualad explained. Impulse just nodded. "We do not know who's coming to get the information, and we don't want to alert them, which is why we chose Impulse and Bumble Bee for this mission" Bumble Bee nodded when Aqualad looked at her. "You can both get in and out quickly, we can't take chances when it seems Luthor has a pawn that can take out some of our more experienced members"_

 _"Yeah, uhm, how'd that happen again?" Impulse asked and looked over at Robin, who sent him a death glare._

 _"As far as Nightwing could tell, she took away Beast Boy's powers, took away the air from Robin causing him to pass out, and then knocked him and Miss Martian out of the way to get the cases"_

 _"Do we know what made her able to take away Beast Boy's powers?" Bumble Bee asked, sounding rightfully concerned._

 _"Beast Boy says she grabbed him as a snake, and then he turned completely human"_

 _"So we don't know?" She asked._

 _"We do not, but it's highly possible that she can suppress meta genes"_

 _"Uhm, doesn't that put Me at risk?" Impulse asked, eyes wide._

 _"We assume you're fast enough to avoid whatever she uses to suppress Meta Genes" Aqualad had explained._

* * *

After that, Impulse had stopped listening, Aqualad had gone on to explaining the mission. Get in, stop the girl, capture her, get out with her. That was all simple enough.

He just needed Bumble Bee to come and report. If the girl wasn't here by now, he'd probably just have to wait until she showed up, to confirm of the henchman had been right or not.

"Impulse" he heard over the comm link. Bumble Bee was finally reporting in.

"Finally, I've been waiting for like, a whole ten minutes"

"I found the girl, she's in the main office Impulse came to a halt, and looked behind him. The main office window was broken. Come quick he just nodded.

"Got it, coming" he ran inside quickly. He rammed down the doors, and was instantly hit by a hard hard gust of wind and the doors shut close. He vibrated in afterwards and was instantly hit by a wave of sound, furniture falling and glass breaking.

"Impulse, the data!" Bumble Bee screamed and Impulse sped off, aiming straight for the computer. The girl tried to turn her attention on him, but Bumble Bee shot her in the face.

He ran towards the door when he heard Bumble Bee cry out in pain. When he turned his head, he managed to see her fall down the wall, limb. The girl turned around and sent waves of cutting air all over the room. Impulse held his arms up, preparing for impact. The wind cut his costume nearly to shreds.

"Hey! These things aren't free to make you know!" he yelled out, just in time to see her charge him, hooded jacket off. He ran away, running over to where Bumble Bee was laying, and luckily he found she still had a pulse. He needed to get them both out of here, unhurt and alive. He looked over at the girl, and their eyes met.

She looked terrified and desperate, from what he could tell behind the mask and what little hair had fallen out of the smaller hood she wore to mask her hair off. She charged him again, hand spread out as if she was gonna slap him. He had to move, but he couldn't leave Bumble Bee, she hadn't gone out of her shrunk down mode and could easily be crushed.

He began running and everything around him began slowing down. If he took down the girl quick, he could get Bumble Bee out safely and capture her. He charged her, grabbing her arm, turning around and swinging her over his back. It knocked the air out of her and she gasped, her eyes wide. She grabbed for his arm, but he quickly moved away.

While she was gasping for air, he realized he'd make a mistake, he'd slammed her down right by Bumble Bee. The girl grabbed her and regained her breath. Bumble Bee lay still in the girl's clenches fist, the girl was obviously squeezing her hard, trying to crush her. He had to get her out of the girl's grasp, which he deducted would be easy.

Although the girl was no longer gasping for air, she was still panting, and he could see small beads of sweat run down her temple. As he geared up for one final attack, the girl wiped her temple with the palm of her free hand, and threw Bumble Bee in his face.

Impulse was surprised be the action and came to a screeching halt to catch Bumble Bee as she flew through the air. As the girl came closer, he stepped back, falling over a broken piece of a bookcase. He heard a boom and turned his attention back to the girl, who grabbed his face with the hand she'd wiped her temple with earlier. She flipped over him, using his face as a support.

She landed a little ways behind him and he got up. He was gonna charge her again, but his body wouldn't move as fast as he wanted it to. In fact, he felt like it barely wanted to move at all. She approached him slowly, still panting. He needed to fight back, but he had Bumble Bee in one hand. For just a split second, he looked away to think it all over, in the moment, the girl punched him in the stomach, knocking all air out of his body. He fell backwards, trying to catch his breath.

Diane raised her hand, sucking all the air out of the boy's lungs until he passed out. Too much time had passed, she needed the data, she need to get it fast. She searched his body and pulled the USB out. The computer was luckily, still intact. She put the USB in, and as the data was being transferred, she found and put her jacket back on. Her hair was a mess, she tried to put it back in under the hair cover.

The computer made a noise, the data was downloaded. She took it out and looked at the two unconscious bodies on the floor. She wondered for a brief moment what she should do with them, going through the details of her mission. Luthor had made no mention of what to do if she was followed, found out or attacked.

In the end, she decided to leave them alone, and flew off.

* * *

And another chapter up!  
I tried to kinda make the action in this a little more plausible, I hope it was a little more fair this time.  
Also, if you have not figured out Diane's powers yet, they'll be revealed next chapter.  
And, after next chapter, it might take a little longer for chapters to come out, I need to plan a few more chapter before I write them.

Please be patient with me!  
Also, if there are terms I've gotten wrong, terms I could've used, all that jazz, please feel free to tell me.

I hope you enjoyed, hope you have a nice day and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
